Long Chats
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Reese and Ahsoka realize that they may have to find a new place to live after spending four months on Corellia. Reese doesn't like the idea, but Ahsoka finds a way to change his mind. In the meantime, they head back to a world from their past to reconnect with some old friends and deal with some Imperials along the way.
1. Pillow talk

**(Back by popular demand because my PM has been blowing up for these two :D)**

Ahsoka's eyes rose slowly when the soft alarm from her watch on her bedside table sounded. Maybe it was just repetitive nature during the war that had set in overtime or maybe just paranoia. Either way, the early rising was no longer needed. The Trogruta still hadn't gotten used to the concept of sleeping in, but the desire to attempt of sleeping again seemed rather pointless. She sighed deeply, pulling the sheets off her and tries to meditate, tries to quiet her mind. She remained as quiet as possible not to jostle the bed too much and disturb her sleeping partner next to her. Soka gazed at him lovingly when his eyes eventually opened his green eyes. "Everything alright, Soka?" Reese asked turning on his side. "Can't fall asleep?"

The former Jedi shook her head as she crossed her legs. "No nothing like that."

"I'm always here for you." He replied resting his head on his spouse's lap. She nodded kissing his lips as she thought of their situation. They had spent the past four months on Corellia and both knew that it would soon be time for them to move again. Ahsoka couldn't help but feel guilty toward her husband, she knew how much he hated leaving every place they tried to make a home in.

"I know you hate this." She sighed, stroking his hair.

"It's not my favorite." He replied, resting his hand on her free one. "But I get it." Their apartment wasn't big, but it was doable and close to a hanger where their ship the Pulser resided in case they had to make a quick getaway.

"I promise, once we find a far enough planet we'll start the life we always wanted." Reese only stayed quiet when she mentioned this. He was frustrated with all the running that they were forced into every couple of months. But when the two married one another they came to terms with the reality of their situation and vowed to overcome it together. It was much more a challenge of not risking exposer rather than just keeping out of the empires way. And it pained Ahsoka when she couldn't interfere as a Jedi whenever she had that urge the couple knew it was time to go.

Ahsoka became lost in her thoughts as she ran her fingers through her husband's dark brown hair. He skin shuttered when his lips kissed her legs. She thought back to the moment she first met him. What she thought and where they went from there. She almost had the urge to cry when she thought of it all.

"Hey." Reese sat up to face her beautiful blue eyes. "How about we go to meet my family on Orda? I can call up the old gang, we'll have a few drinks and catch up. I'll be good for both of us." Ahsoka seemed to enjoy this idea. Seeing their old friends from Reese's homeworld might lift her spirits.

"You're wonderful." She beamed, resting her hands on his face as he pulled her into a kiss. He finally pulled away and hopped off their bed.

"Guess I should go tell R9 to get the ship ready." He jumped back when the door to their room shut just as fast as he had opened it. "Soka-"

"I think you should stay." Reese then knew that his wife was the reason for the door. He slowly turned to her, grinning happily, liking what he saw. She had already removed her body suit and stood before him completely naked. He didn't fight her as she pulled him back to their bed.

"You've got my attention now, Tano." He breathed into her bare skin.

"Thought so." She replied, making quick work to remove his clothes, then allowing her naked form to climb on top of him, letting their bodies touch. Her long beautiful legs wrapped around his waist, her body shuttered when his lips touched her breasts. She kept his mouth on them by holding his head in place. Reese groaned when he felt Sokas hips thrust against his. He gripped both of her pendulous breasts in his strong hands, her reaction was surprised for a moment but pleased. He helped her body move on his, making sure they picked up speed and stayed in sync. Ahsoka sat in her husband's open lap as the pair continued to thrust into one another. One arm wrapped around his neck while the other pushed against the mattress to keep her upright. Her body flashed when she felt his hands on her perfect ass. The pair breathed heavily in unison, having a moment of calm before they continued. "Reese-"

"Yeah, I know." He groaned, moving his tongue back to her nipple, doing everything he could to satisfy his love. Ahsoka gasped when she felt a climax fast approaching inside of her. "God." Reese groaned, biting her head tails and pushing Ahsoka against the headboard, spreading her legs further apart as he continued in and out of her. The moans she made with every impale he made was enough to make him cumm in her right then and there.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" She panted as she bobbed up and down on him, feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer. "Faster!" He does as told realizing that he was close himself. Closer, closer, closer until the pair became engulfed in pleasure. They collapsed out of breath, staring at one another. "Where-" Reese inhaled. "Did that come from?"

Ashoka quieted him with a kiss, catching her breath for a moment then smiled at him. "Because I love you. And that will never stop. Our bond is so strong." That they both knew. Ahsoka was happy with Reese, more so than she ever thought she'd be with anyone. He wasn't like her and she enjoyed that. The former Jedi would always be there to love and defend him no matter what and she knew that he would do the same for her.


	2. 7 Minutes in Space

**Outer Rim**

 **Orda**

 _"XS Stock light freighter, you are cleared for landing."_

"Ninee, find something to keep yourself busy till we land." The little R9-9E bleeps for a moment before leaving the cockpit. I stare at him with a confused look. He then locks the cockpit door and switches on the autopilot. "We'll reach the surface in seven minutes. I wanna make you feel good." Reese as he helped me remove my clothes one by one until we both were completely exposed. I threw my naked body onto him as I straddled him in his seat, touching him everywhere I could. My grip rested on his hot shoulders as his own trekked up my navel and gripped my bobbing breasts. He entered me slowly not wanting to waste time. He felt amazing, like my every dirty desire.

"Oh, Gods!" I gasped, letting his mouth taste every inch of my breasts.

Ha ran his hands over my raw legs that straddled his lap, guiding me into him. "Sorry." He grunted when he pinned me against the control panel, but keeping my legs elevated in his grip running one of his hands against my ass occasionally smacking it. I remembered the very first time we mated when I met him those three years ago. I had never experienced anything like it. The who experience was electrifying as if I would shatter. Sexual intercourse is something that the Jedi didn't teach me, I taught myself that. My mouth only hung open as my husband continued his work on me. "How does this feel?" He asked, his breathing ragged as he continued to fuck me, my toes were barely touching the ground at this point. It was as if I was dancing for an audience, for him.

"So good," I whispered, clawing at his behind as I threw my head back. Both of us moaned in unison as I turned us over. Now I saw keeping him up on the panel as he spread open for me. Neither of us even heard the static over the com line at first. I really found myself losing it when Reese collided his hand with my ass, slapping it repeatedly. "Yes! Smack it harder!"

" _Attention Pulser, your ship is cleared to dock in hanger 57."_ An imperial officer announced into our com.

Reese grinned at this news as he gazed at me with deep intent in his eyes. "Sir yes sir." He replied into the com while his speed increased. I could feel it, that joyous feeling that came with my climax it was getting closer and closer.

"Harder," I whispered to him so the Officers wouldn't hear us. "Come on, harder!" Both of us picked it up, ready to melt into one another. "Smack it."

"You a bad girl?" Reese replied, wanting me to beg for it, but I was getting tighter and closer. "tell me."

"Yes." I moaned just beginning to feel my climax. "Yes, I'm a bad girl."

 _"We'll send a detachment to guide you down."_

"Louder…do you love me?"

I screamed as I came and Reese smacked my ass long and hard, sweetening the experience. "YES YES YES!" I screamed as he fucked me until I came again in him and ridden the pleasure in us both. "Don't stop!"

My husband panted as he lifted me higher, returning to his position on top. "You feel so good, Soka." I pulled his hair when he spoke my name and we continued to ride each other. "Oh!" I belonged to him and him alone. At this point, I didn't care who could hear us. Both of us were screaming with pleasure at this point until we fell to the floor in a heated heap gasping in each other arms. "Wow." I smiled at him lovingly, feeling the sweetness of his trembling lips on my own. We laid there on the floor of the cockpit intertwined with each other for a while. The glass of the cockpit was fogged up and the temperature felt blazing in the small room, both of us were sweating like dogs. "You're amazing." He spoke softly, kissing my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder, my left leg rest atop his waist.

"Not the first time we've done it in the ship," I replied thinking back to one of our first encounters before we became a pair. His hair was a mess.

"Yeah, good times." We laid there for a while longer only kissing and talking about the past until I decided to straddle him again. "Wanna go again?" I only grinned, pinning his arms down as I entered him again, slowly moving up and down. He inhaled sharply, letting my hands glide up and down his face, tracing the tattoos on his body and across the bridge of his nose. His left arm slid between my breasts and around my neck as I continued, his other gripped my waist, helping with the process. My knees became hard and hurt from pressing so hard against the metal floor, the air was getting hot again. I want sure if I would be able to cum again. "Come on, Soka." Now it was Reese who was begging. "I can feel it coming again." I sturdily gripped one of the safety rails on the wall to help steady myself. "Yeah, that's it, baby!" Our eyes were dead on one another.

"Can you feel me?" I gasped as I felt another climax growing inside me.

Reese groaned with anticipation. "Yeah, I can feel you." He slowly sat up, holding me to him as we kissed. "I love you."

I felt like the queen of the universe with him at my side. "I love you, too." We both screamed in bliss as we came in one another, taking each other in and whispering our love. "Forever." We later fell asleep in each other's arms, agreeing to meet with our friends later that evening. But for now, we took this moment for one another. I loved Reese Ayleen with all my being and looked forward to the future. we would have together.


	3. Dinner With Old Friends

Reese POV

It was great to get a friendly welcome from the group when the ship docked. We hadn't seen any of them in over a year and their faces were certainly a needed comfort. "So good to see all of you!" I laughed as I embraced Ezen Murien a Farghul who's fur was just as cores as I remembered it. His big green eyes could be seen even when I closed my own.

"Been a while since we last had a drink together." She purred, kissing my cheek. Kiduro and his wife Io both of them Wookies didn't hesitate to embrace both of us tightly.

"Good to see you both." I gasped when they released me and I was able to breathe again.

"Ahsoka you look amazing!" Raelin Roo a pink skinned Mikkian squealed hugging me and my wife. "You look brighter for some reason."

Ahsoka laughed. "What does that even mean, Raelin?" She asked, looking herself over for a difference in her skin tone.

Realin shrugged, leaning toward her friend. "Dunno, just something in your aura." Her pale eyes suddenly became huge was they rapidly moved back and forth between Ahsoka and I. "Oh my deities! Did you two have-"

"Enough about auras Raelin. Ahsoka looks the same shade as she did before. Though Ayleen looks like he's gotten shorter." I rolled my eyes with a soft chuckle as I greeted Vincent Ombe, a human whom I've known longer than anyone else in the group.

"And you're less snarky than I remember. Insulting my height was the best you could come up with?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while. It's made me forgot what a big dope you are."

I smiled as I turned to Soka. "Yeah well, I'm her dope." Then pointed to the marriage band on my right wrist.

"Should have gotten out while you had the chance, Ash."

Ahsoka had first met the crew when we had first met on Orda three years ago. They all had welcomed her with open arms and have adored her ever since. "So where have you two been traveling to?" Realin asked as we all made our way down the street to one of Ordas nearby quad parks.

"Jumping around a lot mostly." I said, taking Sokas hand in mine. "We've been to Naboo, Bespin, Corellia, Kashyyyk, Onderon, Jabiim, Wayland, Taris, Dantooine and a few more in the outer room."

"Incredible, over a dozen planets." Ezen marveled at our past home planets. "Have you been having trouble with Imperials?" He was sure to lower his voice as we passed through the crowded streets of the Capital City. We were all some of the very few that knew Ahsokas secret, not even my family knew. As far as they knew she was just an ordinary Torgruta female, looking to find herself in the galaxy.

"Just haven't found the right place yet," Soka replied, gripping my hand tightly as we passed a pair of Storm Troopers.

"Don't panic," I whispered to her knowing that the others and I would protect her if anything were to happen.

"I keep telling you guys, you need to move to Mikkia. No Imperial presence, nice aquatic life, and beaches."

"We'll Think about it, Pinky."

The sun had just begun to set Over the city the group had already found a spot for us sit in the park lanterns it filled the trees as they always have which gave the park a beautiful Bloomington people came and went off and minding the wrong business or occasionally saying hi to ask while we sat so Costanza tease seemed to go away when she saw nope Imperials insight this is what I had hoped for future one day that the Empire would be gone and we could finally live in peace she wouldn't have to worry or have nightmares about the future or have to worry about me.

"My dad told me that the Empire taking over his Factory a few days ago," Vincent said opening the beer that Io passed him. Vinc lived on Courasant for most his life, but decided to leave home when his parents thought it would be best for him to get away while there was a massive Imperial presents there and he couldn't have agreed more. "Said he could corporate and owe less than 40% or lose it entirely." I had met him on one of my expeditions and the day we became partners working together after that and eventually met the rest of group.

"You should send some of the families my way. My support community would be more than happy to help." Raelin work in a support group for people who had struggled with the empire. If it was starvation, homelessness or work she helps them and travels around the galaxy with her group to help others, but she always manages to set aside time for all of us. "I'm sure they'd appreciate good food and some comforting words."

"Aaaaraaaah?"

"Thank you, Kiduro." Roo smiled when he handed her a plate filled with fruit. It was wonderful, the whole evening. Reese and Ahsoka for a short while forgot about worry about hiding and wondering where they would end up next, it was just wonderful for once to focus on where they were. We spent the whole evening with their friends, laughing and having fun just like the old days. Days that we had missed more than we realized and hoped to regain in the future.


End file.
